dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ninja Murasaki is Coming!
Major Metallitron |Next = Five Murasakis}} Ninja Murasaki is Coming! (忍者ムラサキ参上, Ninja Murasaki Sanjou; lit. "Enter Ninja Murasaki") is the ninth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the thirty-seventh episode in the Dragon Ball series. The episode first aired on November 5, 1986. Summary Goku goes up the stairs onto the 4th floor of the Muscle Tower. He walks around complaining about how dark it is. Kunai start flying towards Goku, but he dodges all of them. The lights come on and a forest is revealed. Goku hears the voice of Ninja Murasaki. Goku then realizes where it is coming from and barely dodges Murasaki's kunai. Goku picks up a rock and says that it is his turn. Then Ninja Murasaki starts jumping around quickly, but Goku hits him with the rock into a tree. Then Ninja Murasaki says that he can never find him, but Goku finds him behind a flag. Then, Murasaki asks Goku to close his eyes and count to thirty, while Ninja Murasaki hides. Goku counts to twenty five, but gets stuck on twenty six. He opens his eyes, to see that Ninja Murasaki is about to hide under a hollow rock. Goku restarts is count to thirty. Once he finished, he immediately starts searching for Murasaki. He looks everywhere for Ninja Murasaki, but can't seem to find him. He walks into a house, and looks under a board to see a lot of dirty magazines. He then, goes back outside to see a pipe under water. Goku goes back into the house and gets a teapot off of the stove. He take the teapot and pours it down the pipe. Ninja Murasaki jumps out of the water and yells at Goku, because he burnt his tongue. Murasaki tells Goku to follow him, to see if he could keep up, so Goku runs after him. Ninja Murasaki is surprised that Goku is catching up. He throws spikes onto the ground and Goku steps on them. Goku then, runs back into the house, where he finds some sandles. They keep running until Ninja Murasaki is out of breath. They then start to fight, as Murasaki pulls out his sword and Goku uses his Power Pole. Ninja Murasaki jumps into the air and is about to lunge at Goku, but Goku sticks is Power Pole into the ground and moves away. Then Ninja Murasaki lands on the pole, as it goes up his behind. He starts to scream in pain and jump around. Goku then, pulls it out and Ninja Murasaki is in pain. He gets up and attacks. Goku slices his sword and Ninja Murasaki yells at him. Then he challenges Goku to fight him unarmed. Goku accepts, but Ninja Murasaki has a metal boomerang behind his back and throws it at Goku. Goku dodges it, but it comes back and hits him on the back of his head. Battles Goku vs. Ninja Murasaki Cast Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga